


Я, ты и мой внутренний волк

by Anys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку IDIKinkа: Ребут. Кирк/Спок. В мире существуют оборотни, на Звездный Флот их работать не пускают, но Кирку удается пробраться и подделать/скрыть результаты медобследования. Несколько раз это помогает ему выбраться из опасных ситуаций, именно это дает крайнюю выживаемость. Но однажды он теряет самообладание и кусает Спока, потому что он пара его волчье сущности. Неожиданные реакции вулканской системы. ХЭ или нет по желанию автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я, ты и мой внутренний волк

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: внутренние волки в количествах

Это было тяжело. Чертовски тяжело, честно говоря. И Джим имел полное право быть счастлив и горд тем фактом, что он первый оборотень на Звездном Флоте, что бы там ни бурчали по этому поводу такие узкомыслящие люди вроде Боунза. Он просто не понимает, каково это, с детства мечтать о чем-то, а в ответ видеть лишь усмешки. Ведь каким бы прогрессивным и развитым не было конкретно это гуманоидное общество, оборотней на Звездный Флот не пускали. Когда Джим впервые услышал об этом, он даже ушам своим не поверил. Казалось бы, сколько сотен лет прошло с тех пор, как людей ущемляли в правах лишь из-за набора генов, но нет, некоторые вещи неискоренимы в человеческой природе. Им обязательно надо кого-то лишать их самых заветных желаний в жизни лишь потому, что раз в месяц из представителей гуманоидного вида они превращаются в представителей мира животного. Возмутительно!

Однако более страшная правда заключалась в том, что на это имелись очень весомые причины. Общество действительно было прогрессивным и развитым, и оборотни имели такие же права, как и все граждане Земли. Кроме поступления в Звездный Флот. Ну, согласитесь, кто захочет оказаться запертым в консервной банке, пусть и очень большой с «нечто», что большую часть времени вполне себе миролюбиво и цивилизовано, но вот периодически впадает в состояние неконтролируемой ярости. Каждый раз слыша это выражение Джим против воли закатывал глаза. Состояние неконтролируемой ярости. Именно так было описано поведение оборотня на борту одной звездной яхты, так неудачно не проверившей свой экипаж на отсутствие в нем оборотней. Как оно там было на самом деле неизвестно, но слухи твердили, что крови было море, была она человеческой и яхте больше не довелось бороздить космические просторы. И с тех пор ни одна нога/лапа оборотня не ступала на борт звездного корабля.   
К счастью для Джима и его будущей команды (не все в его жизни было гладко, но если ему и было за что благодарить волчьих богов, так это за свою команду, потому что команда, его команда была самой лучшей, самой храброй, самой квалифицированной и самой верной во всей Вселенной), он твердо решил еще в 12 лет, что пойдет служить на Звездный Флот, станет капитаном, а когда выйдет в отставку попросит вместо должности при штабе и наручных часов, назвать корабль в его честь (просто Кирк, без имени и прочего, все-таки даже он не был настолько самодоволен), и тем самым вернет долг отцу. Это был великолепный план, и рассказав о нем брату, именно тогда он впервые увидел эту усмешку, означавшую, как он понял впоследствии, «у тебя, конечно же, ничего не выйдет, но я все равно посмотрю на все твои попытки, и после того, как тебе откажут в сотый раз, расскажу страшную правду о том, что оборотня никогда, НИКОГДА не возьмут в Звездный Флот, как бы сильно он не старался и как бы умен не был, прости, малыш». Как он понял, что именно это хотел сказать ему Сэм? Ха-ха, потому что именно это ему и сказали все его друзья, знакомые и родные, когда после окончания школы (на отлично, между прочим!) он попытался поступить на флот и потерпел унизительное поражение. Несколько раз. Трижды, если быть абсолютно откровенным.  
К счастью, на 4 раз он догадался взломать базу данных и подделать свои данные. Ничего серьезного, лишь снять галочку с пункта «оборотень», и вуаля, Звездный Флот рад приветствовать кадета Джеймс Ти Кирка.

Дальнейшее уже было дело техники. Животные инстинкты, практически незаметные в обыденной жизни, отлично и с пользой проявлялись в экстремальных ситуациях. А голова у него всегда на плечах была. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что через 4 года ему уже доверили Энтерпрайз, пусть и после некоторых трагических событий, не было. И как герою не стали проводить дополнительный медосмотр. Ну, в самом деле, и как бы это выглядело? Джеймс Ти Кирк, Академия, Звездный Флот и жители планеты Земля и остатки жителей Вулкана гордятся вами и в благодарность назначают капитаном флагмана Звездного флота, но перед этим нам необходимо удостовериться в вашем психическом и физическом здоровье, а также убедиться, что вы все-таки не оборотень? Так что никаких проволочек с этим не возникло, и Джиму не пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы убедить Боунза подделать анализы.

И таким образом, вот он перед вами, капитан ЮСС Энтерпрайз Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Любующийся  космическими видами под внутренне прокручивание истории свей жизни вместо заслуженного отдыха перед тяжелой сменой.

Потому что, как выяснилось примерно через неделю, после того как корабль отправился в свою первую миссию под командованием Джима, кроме того, что очень почетно и круто быть первым оборотнем на Звездном Флоте (даже, если об этом знали лишь он сам да Боунз), но это также и означало, что ему первому предстояло проверить на себе, как именно влияет космос на организм оборотней.  И как будто этого было мало, как на их организм влияет ежедневное нахождение рядом своей волчьей пары на протяжении 63 дней. Со стороны судьбы, Вселенной или кого бы то ни было, это было жестоко и иронично. Ведь его пара даже не была землянином! И так как до этого еще не было такого глупого прецендента, когда чей-то волк находил привлекательным зеленые уши, логические выкладки и отсутствие эмоций, так что и разуверить Джима, что секс с ним не убьет Спока было некому.

Не то, чтобы он решился, конечно, когда-нибудь на это. И поэтому даже больше, чем страх перед внезапным впаданием в состояние «неконтролируемой ярости», Джима пугало, что это чувство и беспокойного сна будут сопровождать его на протяжении всей миссии.

Неизвестно, что именно так на него влияло, то ли отсутствие луны и/или привычной земной атмосферы,  то ли то, что его истинная пара спала в соседней каюте. И не знала о своем предназначении. И, возможно, слегка его недолюбливала. И была наполовину вулканцем. Все это в сумме давало Джиму ощущение бесконечного одиночества, особенно накатывавшего по ночам, и временами единственное, что ему хотелось, это совсем не метафорически выть на луну. Но Луны в этой части галактики не было, так что все, что ему оставалось это разговаривать самим с собой и иногда, когда было совсем невтерпеж, наворачивать круги по Энтерпрайз. Но это был совсем уж крайний случай, и за все эти месяцы Джим прибегал к нему лишь пару раз, когда желание пойти и свернуться калачиком у ног Спока становилось таким сильным, что Джим на полном серьезе собирался взломать его каюту, насильно туда вломиться и наглядно показать, что происходит с оборотнем в состоянии неконтролируемой похоти. И только бездумный бег на высокой скорости помогали ему возвращать мыслям рациональность и вспоминать, что Споку не нужен ни он, ни его животная сущность, а значит, единственное, чего он добьется своим тупым поступком, так это вылетит с позором из Звездного Флота. И некому будет напиваться с Боунзом, заниматься спаррингом с Сулу, говорить Ухуре, какие у нее красивые ноги и часами рассуждать со Скотти об Энтерпрайз. Нет, он не мог так поступить со своей любимой командой, и поэтому, только поэтому он держал свои конечности при себе и старался не домогаться Спока, чаще, чем раз в 3 дня. Ну и может быть немного потому, что нахождение вдали от его любимой детки разобьет сердце ему, а нахождение вдали от Спока – его внутреннему волку. Совсем немного.  
Но как часто случалось в жизни Джима, даже такое хрупкое равновесие не могло долго продержаться, и к списку его ежедневных проблем добавилось эммм «полнолуние»? Вообщем, животинка внутри него решила, что вот она, полная Луна за окном, то есть иллюминатором, а значит пришла пора срывать с себя одежду и носиться полоумной белкой, эмм, то есть волком по всему кораблю, время от времени воя и пугая экипаж, и линять на вулканский ковер Спока. Честно. Если бы Джим спал, ему бы наверное уже даже начали сниться грязные и порнографичные сны с участием его, Спока и ковра. И чем это волку интересно не угодила кровать?  
Допустить этого было никак нельзя. Потому что, во-первых, Спок был вулканцем, а значит не известно, как его странная физиология отреагировала бы на Кирковы оборотнические чувства и действия, во-вторых, Спок был, как любил говорить Боунз, остроухим хобгоблином, что в переводе на нормальный язык и ситуацию Джима означало, что, если Спок узнает о том, что Джим оборотень, то не видать ему своей капитанской туники, своего корабля, своей Энтерпрайз и пусть не своего, но все равно горячо любимого космоса.

Таким образом, Джим решил на время поселиться в каюте Боунза, пока волк не успокоится. Это была здравая мысль, и Джим уже даже хотел ей последовать, когда вспомнил, что вообще-то на корабле вроде как ночь и Боунз наверное спит. И значит мысль не такая уж и здравая, а лучше будет подождать до утра, и потом уж обрадовать Боунза своим соседством. Ну или переездом.  
И пока у него было время до утра, Джиму необходимо было решить, как именно он будет усмирять своего волка. На Земле все было просто. Побегал голым по лесу, порычал на кроликов, повыл на луну. Стандартная практика еще со времен Средневековья. На корабле же все, что у него было, это каюта размером три на три и отчеты. И Боунз. И отчеты.

Кирк как раз сидел и самым серьезным образом прикидывал, сколько понадобится написать отчетов, дабы его звериная сущность успокоилась, когда в его комнату вошел Спок. В его комнату. В 03.00 по корабельному времени. Спок. В его комнату. Через общую ванную. Спок.

К сожалению, Джиму так и не удалось узнать, зачем именно приходил к нему Спок. Потому что его внутренний волк издал совсем не волчий визг, с радостным воплем заткнул человеческую сущность Джима, и набросился на Спока. И кажется осеменил его. И кажется даже несколько раз.

Сколько Джим не пытался вспомнить, чем в это время занимался сам Спок, ему это никак не удавалось. И вот теперь, когда к Джиму снова вернулась ясность ума, бедный Спок лежал рядом с ним не двигаясь, слава Богу, хотя бы дышал и выглядел вполне себе умиротворенным. Ну, или умирающим. И насколько позволил судить беглый осмотр, не покусанным. В любом случае, Джим должен был быть уверен, что Спок  не умирает в эту же самую минуту, поэтому потянулся за своим коммуникатором, когда внезапно услышал Спока:  
-Я не умираю.

Джим не ответил, лишь приподнял бровь, потому что серьезно, у них была как бы «случка», и то, что Джим не нашел никаких следов еще не значит, что он не покусал Спока в приступе страсти или ярости, а Спок - вулканец, и неизвестно, что в конечном итоге из всего этого получится. Да, так что он точно должен позвонить сейчас Боунзу и рассказать ему все, потом сопроводить Спока в медотсек, дать Боунзу провести все необходимые анализы и напиться. Напиться ему будет необходимо в любом случае, так что чем быстрее они перейдут в их плане к пункту «напиться», тем лучше для них для всех. Чтобы Спок там не думал.  
Но Спок видимо твердо решил ему отомстить за все, потому что вместо того, чтобы тихо лежать и дожидаться помощи, он отобрал у Джима коммуникатор, и лег обратно на кровать. Кстати, да, на кровать, спасибо, что хоть не на ковер. Тем временем, пока Джим в каком-то странном оцепенении пытался понять нравится ли волку его кровать или просто не нравится его ковер, Спок что-то окончательно для себя решив, взял Джима за руку и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Непонятно, что он там надеялся увидеть, но если Споку после пережитого шока нужно держаться за ручки и смотреть Джиму в глаза, то кто он такой, чтоб спорить с этим.

Наконец, Спок заговорил, и Джиму оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не последнее, что он услышит в своей жизни. И видимо внутренние опасения как-то отразились на его лице, потому что Спок почти закатил глаза.

\- Нет, Джим, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Это было бы крайне нелогично, учитывая, что мы с тобой связаны. Предупреждая твой вопрос, со мной все в порядке. Как выяснилось в ходе длительных экспериментов, вулканская физиология отлично подавляет волчьи инстинкты, тем самым даже не смотря на то, что ты меня покусал, в оборотня я не превращусь.

Джим моргнул.

\- Длительные эксперименты?

Спок не отвел взгляд.

\- Я имел в виду наши научные изыскания, которые ты, очевидно, не помнишь, что является очень интересным фактом, так как обычно, как показывают многочисленные исследования, партнер, обладающий волчьими генами во время спаривания, …

Джим взвыл, понимая, что он ничего не понимает, и пытаясь все-таки найти в этом длиннющем монологе Спока, который, кажется, уже пошел на второй виток рассуждений о том, как интересно такое поведение оборотня и блаблабла. Сколько можно уже! Переспали ли они, будет жить Спок и что будет дальше с Джимом, вот, что интересует его в данную минуту, а не логические выкладки Спока об уникальности случая.

\- Да, у нас был половой контакт, как я уже говорил, со мной все будет в порядке, и, я также уверен, что ты дальше будешь капитаном Энтерпрайз.

\- Я сказа последнее предложении вслух, или секс со мной не только не убил тебя, но и сделал телепатом? Или ты можешь читать только мо мысли? Ты не сдашь меня командованию?

\- Мысли читать я все еще не умею и сдавать тебя командованию не собираюсь. Это было бы нелогично, ведь наш тандем представляет собой идеальное сочетание лучшего, что есть в людях, вулканцах и оборотнях, а значит, наибольшую пользу мы сможем принести, служа именно на флагмане Звездного Флота.

Джим, напоследок решив взвесить, насколько будет уместно сейчас зацеловать самодовольную усмешку вулканца (по вулканским меркам, естественно, но тем не менее), решил плюнуть на все и наконец то почувствовать, каково это целоваться и заниматься любовью с человеком, который идеально подходил обеим его сущностям: и человеческой, и волчьей. И это было ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!


End file.
